The Long and Broken Path
by seaofshadow
Summary: Itachi is a prince and so is Sasuke. They live happy and nice lives together. But when Itachi is to be married what well happen? Well Sasuke cope? Rated M yaoi!MalexMale incest death and Adult themes/situtations
1. preview

**Seaofshadow: Ok so I have totally lost interest in my other story. So I am going to work on a new one!**

**Wisewolf25: I am going to help write some of this so be nice!**

**Wolfy: Hm so what is the story about?**

**Seaofshadow: Read the description. **

Sasuke is prince and his brother is too. Itachi and Sasuke are in love but what happens when Itachi is to be married? He can't say he loves someone when that person is his brother. Will they ever be together?

Rated M for sexual content, Male x Male, Death, Incest,Yaoi,and War. And other things.

Ok now to the story!

Oh wait!

OK Me nor any one here owns Naruto or Itachi and his brother! And if we did people would not let ages 21 or under watch it! Believe me! But I do dream of owning it some day! yeah right

Itachi sat there quietly stoking his brothers hair, as another strike of lightning light up the dim castle room. Sasuke trembled lightly in his brothers arms.

"Shh Sasuke it's ok. The storm will pass soon. I'm here don't be afraid."

"But it's so loud and it seems like it's right on top of you!" Said Sasuke as he buried his head deeper into his brothers chest.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to protect you little bother?" Itachi said looking down at his bothers dark hair.

"I never said that aniki!" Said Sasuke as his head snapped up to meet his aniki's eyes. Sasuke looked into those deep obsidian eyes and found mild amusement.

"Sure you did just like you said you hate my guts, and I have no taste in clothes" Itachi said smirking.

"Brother I never said that! But that jacket was so ugly. I've never seen a worse shade of green." Sasuke said giggling his face scrunching at the memory of the hideous jacket.

"Hey now! My taste isn't that bad! Besides I think you taste wonderful." Itachi reached down to kiss his brother. His lips meet Sasukes with love and tenderness. Itachi slipped his tongue out to beg his brother for entrance which was granted easily. He twisted his tongue with Sasukes savoring the taste. Besides he never knew when his last kiss would be.

**Seaofshadow: I know this is short it's a preview ok? So should I write more?**

**Wisewolf25: Should you? I wrote this not you!**

**Wolfy: Yeah she did do it. Not you.**

**Seaofshadow: Well it's my account!**

**Wolfy: That she got you!**

**Seaofshadow: OK you win. Should **_**we **_**write more?**

**Wolfy: Come on that's so not fair!**

**Wisewolf25: Oh well review please.**


	2. Itachi get married?

**Seaofshadow: Omg you all need to listen to this song! It's called Dearly Beloved it's from kingdom hearts. I love it!**

**Wisewolf25: It's a very good song. Oh and thank you to the reviewers!**

**Wolfy: Ok so me wisewolf25 and seaofshadow don't own naruto or any of the people in the manga or anime naruto!**

**Wisewolf25: Ok so I wrote this chapter too! Seaofshadow hasn't written anything yet. He he. But she did edit it so meh.**

Itachi walked down the hall with Sasukes hand gently incased in his. This was to be his first council meeting. _Poor Sasuke_ thought Itachi _the council meetings where so dull and boring_! He looked down to look at Sasukes serious face. He chuckled.

"Sasuke you look like you just sucked on a lemon." Itachi said smiling.

"I just wanted to be like you. I mean every one looks to you for advice. And you're the eldest which means people go to you for what to do." Sasuke said with a deep thinking tone. He looked up to Itachi with admiration. "I love you aniki."

"Hm. Do I love this annoying little brother of mine? Why on earth would I love him? He annoys me and mocks me." Itachi said with a small smirk of amusement on his face.

"Nope! I do believe I hate his guts!" He said seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"Aniki! That's so mean. I say I love you and you say you hate me. Why would you say something like that?" Sasuke said letting a small tear drip down his cheek. He really did believe his brother. Itachi looked down to see a crying Sasuke. And realized what he had said had hurt his dear brother.

"Oh, Sasuke I didn't mean it I was only joking. I love you with all my heart and more than you well ever know. I don't know what I would do without you. I would shrivel up and die." Itachi said lovingly as he kneeled and rubbed the tears from his otoutos cheek. "So don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I want to see that joyous smile of yours."

"You mean it? You love me?" Sasukes said his sunshine like personality back. Itachi laughed at his brother's sudden personality change though he was used to it by now. His brother was still growing into who he was.

"Well come on we don't want to be late or those old prunes well take you and lock you away in a dirty prison, where mice will nibble at your toes." Itachi said chuckling at his otoutos face. "Well come on my _little_ prince." Itachi said walking down the hall leaving his brother behind in his too vivid imagination.

"Wait aniki. Come back. And I'm not little I'm 11! How can you be so mean to me all the time?" Sasuke said running to catch up to his brother. He caught up as his brother opened the large solid oak door that led into the council room.

"Welcome your highnesses." All of the council members said in unison as they rose to their feet.

"Ah my two wonderful sons come, come sit!" The King said. They both went and sat to the left of their father grateful to be off their feet after walking so far. The council members sat but an old gray haired council man remained standing.

"King I speak for all among us when I say we wish to speak of your eldest son getting married. Me and my fellow council members see it best for the kingdom if he where to marry the kingdom of Yamanakas princess. We have been enemies with them for a long time and for Master Itachi to marry the princess Yamanaka would benefit us greatly. It would insure peace and we would gain their rich lands well stocked rivers."


	3. I will not have it!

**Seaofshadow:Hey thanks for the reviews!**

**Wisewolf25:Yeah thanks it means a lot to both of us.**

**Wolfy: God! Do you think you take long enough to update?**

**Wiewolf25:No. We could not update at all!**

**Wolfy: No! I didn't really mean that come on! Don't be so mean!**

**Wisewolf25:Well what ever! We do not own naruto! So bug off! And so sorry. This chapter well be short. So on the story.**

Itachi slammed his hands onto the table on front of him shoving his chair backward as he stood, his face cherry red with anger.

"Get married? What gives you the right to tell me whom I should marry? I am your superior and I choose what I do not you and your glutonus chohorts." Itachi said in his voice deadly and seething in anger.

"But we would no longer be at war and consent disputes with the other larger kingdom! It would be a major improvement in our ruling. We would be better equipped to feed our people. And trade would bee opened to the North" Said the elder man, his face flush after being yelled at and his rank rudely pointed out.

"No I well not get married to some dumb princess who can't even figure out ow to care of herself yet alone a kingdom. She will be vapid and shallow just like the rest. " Itachi said going to leave when suddenly a small pale hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Itachi what's going on? Why are you yelling? What do all this mean?" Sasuke asked his face staring up into Itachis, his eyes wide in wonder. Itachi's harsh attitude changed when he looked at his otouto's face his anger fading into nothing.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? Come on we are done here. Let's go Sasuke." Itachi held out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke took the offered hand and stood up. They quickly left the room and bustled down to Itachi's room. Itachi closed the door with a soft click instead of slamming it and scaring his brother. He wondered what his father and the council men were discussing at this moment.

"Itachi what happens if you get married?" Asked Sasuke his voice quiet, and his innocent face confused.

"If I got married I would have to move away. And never see you again. I would live very far away. And be with some princess. I would rarely see you and you'd be left with only the staff as your friends. Is that what you want?" Itachi said sitting down the bed pulling Sasuke up next to him. Sasuke looked up at him in horror he would never want something like that.

"You would never do that right? Leave me all alone. You promised me you never would." Sasuke said his voice wavering with sadness.

"What makes you think that? I promised and I plan to keep it." Itachi said caught off guard by his brothers emotions.

"Well I never know if I'm enough for you, or if my love for you is enough to sustain you, to keep you with me. Or if I bore you with all that I am. That ...that you know you would want to leave me since you have the chance." Sasuke said tearing up and choking back sobs. _When did he grow up? When did he ever have time to think about this stuff? How had this almost adult Sasuke crept up on him? _Itachi thought. _He is so more mature than he lets on!_ Itachi pulled Sasuke into a loving embrace resting his chin on his brother's head.

"Sasuke I told you I love you so much. I would die before I love someone as much as you. Please don't ever think such things again. Cause it's not going to ever be true." Itachi said gently squeezing Sasuke. _I love you more than life itself Sasuke_. Thought Itachi he buried his face into Sasuke's soft hair inhaling his wonderful smell.

They both dozed off after that. But itachi still had the whole marriage idea on his mind. Did his farther agree to this marriage and what of the girls parents? All these thoughts and others like them floated through his head.

**Seaofshadow: Well sorry but that's all you get! Come on aleast 3 reviews for this chapter and I'll write more ok!**

**Wisewolf25: Your such a review whore.**

**Wolfy: Damn right ! All you do is sleep!**

**Wisewolf25: What does that have to do with this? **

**Seaofshadow: Oh so please review!**


	4. This I Promise You

**Seaofshadow: So I am so, so, so sorry that this is like WAY late. I have had serious things going on in my life that I can't even put on here. I have had family issues and have living arrangements change suddenly so this here is way over due. SO with out further ado here is the next chapter. **

Itachi awoke with the first rays of light. He glanced at this still sleeping brother and relaxed. He would not have to leave him anytime soon. He slipped out of bed after untangling his otoutos arms from around his waist.

He knew he would have to meet with his father after what occurred the day before. And the meeting would not be pretty.

"Sit Itachi we have much to discuss over what transpired yesterday." His father said to him his voice holding well controlled anger.

Itachi sat lightly on one if the red chairs situated in his fathers antechamber. He hated the room its walls covered in red tapestries that looked like dripping blood. The high backed chairs were stiff and uncomfortable. The room was stuffy due to the fact it was so rarely used. And the atmosphere didn't help the feeling the room gave you.

"About yesterday I…"

"You will marry her. There is no room for argument on this matter so you might as well save your breath. This is a once in a life time opportunity for this kingdom and I will not pass it up because you wish to live a frivolous lifestyle." His father said interrupting what he was about to say.

Itachi starred before going to speak again when his father once again interrupted.

"You will meet with this princess later this week and get to know her as me and her father talk over what is to happen when you two wed." Itachi was speechless. How could he stop this? "Do you understand Itachi?"

"Father how can this be? I am not even finished with my schooling and what about Sasuke?" Itachi said thinking about how his younger brother would react at the news.

"You will continue your schooling while you are engaged to marry her. As soon as your schooling is done you two shall wed, and you will go her kingdom to rule there until my death whereupon you shall rule both kingdoms. And your brother shall benefit from this. He is no longer a child and doesn't need you holding his hand any longer. It is time for him to start acting like the prince his is and no longer be sheltered by his older brother." Itachi's father said his voice and face stoic.

"Father you can't possibly believe this. He has not been the same after mothers passing." Itachi said remembering his brothers' obvious relapse to acting younger, ever since he had been progressing at a slower rate hen other children his own age.

"Well, it is time for him to get over her. As we both have. Besides he is not yet grown, he will forget her as soon as there is something to distract him. Now leave we are done here." His father left with a flourish of his heavy robes.

Itachi returned to his room to see his bathrooms door open and stem rolling along the ceiling. He crossed his room to peek into the bathroom. His eyes traveled past the marble countertops to land on the porcelain like skin of his younger brother. His eyes closed in pleasure and his jet black hair plastered to his delicate neck. Itachi loved the sight before him but gritted his teeth as he remembered he would not be there for his brother when the time came for his marriage.

He tip-toed across the polished marble of the floor his robes making a light swishing noise as he moved. He removed his over robe and draped on the counter as he passed. He knelt next to the deep sunken tub and slipped his hand into the blissfully warm water to wrap his hand around his brother's flaccid length. Sasuke gasped as his eyes shot open.

"Itachi." He said breathily as Itachi began to pump the small length in his hand, his long and nimble fingers squeezing coaxing his younger brother to rigidness. Itachi began to nibble and nip at his brothers exposed throat, loving the small mewls that where drawn out from between Sasukes rosy plump lips. Itachi couldn't resist their temptation and leaned in to kiss them.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned as he leaned up to kiss his brother. Their lips meet in a heated kiss, their tongues tangling and teeth clicking. Itachi's tongue deviled into his brothers' hot mouth tickling the roof of Sasukes sweet mouth before pulling away, allowing his brother to breathe. He stroked and thumbed the tip of Sasukes rigid cock, picking up his hands pace as Sasukes breath came in quicker and shorter gasps." Tachi!" Sasuke panted as he came into the tub the milky substance dispersing. He turned and kissed Itachi trying to convey how much he loved his elder brother.

Itachi kissed back before rising and reaching for a towel. He held it open as Sasuke stepped out of the now cold bath and into the fluffy towel.

"Itachi where did you go?" Sasuke said as he began drying his dripping wet hair.

"Don't worry about otouto it is of no importance." Itachi said drying off his arm as he pondered his thoughts.

"Please don't lie to me aniki. I know you went to speak with dad." Itachi sighed as he looked as his cute brother.

"Yes. I… We spoke about my upcoming marriage." Sasukes face grew dark and he stayed silent. Itachi's shoulders slumped he knew that face. He reached out and pulled Sasuke into his chest.

"I already promised you I would never leave didn't I?" Itachi said his voice muffled in  
Sasukes hair.

"Yes aniki." Sasuke said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his brother. He would make sure that Itachi would keep that promise no matter what.


	5. The True Beauty

**Seaofshadow: I plan on updating on a more regular basis. I really didn't mean to neglect it I really want to finish it. But I cannot be sure about a lot school starts soon for me and I am taking a lot of classes that are challenging for me and my new job is a pain in my ass. I hope you like the story so far. **

Sasuke sat quietly staring out the large bay window the curtains bellowing around the open frame. He hummed to himself as the teacher continued to ramble on about some sort of drab history lesson, he couldn't care less. The barn swallows fluttered around the large feeder outside their sweet song accompanying Sasukes smooth melody. He sighed as the stark ruby chested hummingbird speed to the hibiscus dipping into the flower and then speeding off to its next target.

How he wished the lesson would end already so he could free himself from the confines of his beautiful prison. He blinked listlessly and turned to look at his boring teacher. The teachers face was withered with age and his hair silvered with time. He had dark brown eyes overshadowed by freakishly bushy eye brows. His papery lips moved but Sasuke heard nothing his eyes becoming locked on the consistent movement of the old teacher's lips.

"Sasuke are you even listening to me?" His teacher said head titling to the side. He had noticed how the boy had begun spacing out.

"Yes sensei I am listening." Sasuke said blinking at the man in acknowledgment.

"If you are listening so intently then give me a brief analysis on how such a method proved to be affective." His sensei said hiding a smirk when he knew he had tripped the boy up. Sasuke sighed. He hadn't been stupid with his time. He had read the section last night while waiting for his aniki to return from his lesson on how the stars affected the kingdom he was soon to rule.

"The method worked because it played on the moral and feelings of the enemies' army. They smashed them like a clay pot against stones. They thought they were going to succeed and lead to believe so by their opponent, but when they need that high and euphoric feeling. They lost it when they saw what they were up against. And saw they had no chance to win and all hope was lost. They were then over run and beaten easily." Sasuke said huffing to blow a stray strand of his hair out of his face. His teacher frowned and stood.

"Go Sasuke we shall commence tomorrow." The old teacher spun on his heel before exiting the room quickly. Sasuke then stood and made his way to the window looking down on the real beauty in the gardens.

Itachi stood his naked chest heaving from the strenuous exercise fencing was. The sweat glistened in the afternoon sun like priceless diamonds sewn into his skin. His long hair was tied back showing his pale neck that tied marvelously into strong shoulders.

He crouched, his knees bent and his loose black pants flapping lazily as the breeze shushed through the grass. He sprung forward his feet leaving the ground in a rush and his movements as fluid and graceful as a leopard. His foil wrapped loudly as it came flush with his teachers. He rocked back onto his heels and lunged forward trying for the opening at the shoulder, but was quickly blocked and disengaged.

He gave a loud grunt and spun swiping low but to no avail as his sensei jumped bringing his foil down with a hiss only to end it a sharp metallic clang as the two foils met. Both teacher and student were panting hard as sweat rolled down the middle of their backs. Itachi's arms struggled to hold his foil up against his teachers overbearing power. His arms began to shake and his muscles bugled as the two stared at each other in stalemate.

"Never lower yourself to your enemy. Never allow your head to become below his shoulders do you understand?" Itachi's sensei said harshly his voice gruff and gravely from the rough work out. Itachi bowed his head respectively.

"Yes sensei I understand." Itachi rose and bowed again before grabbing his shirt and striding off into the cool interior of the palace.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sasuke followed him with his eyes before he could no longer. He quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall he knew where his aniki would go after such a lesson.

He growled in frustration as his formal robes tripped him up once again. He spotted one of the help and quickly yanked off the robe and threw it at her making her jump in surprise, but he had no time to notice. He speed down hallways long unused and flung himself down a spiral staircase. He stopped at the door waiting with baited breath.

When he heard the almost silent foot steps he opened the door head bowed to his brother.

"Brother." Itachi stopped knowing the routine like the back of his hand.

"Aniki." Sasuke said looking up through his thick eyelashes at his brother. He released the door handle waiting for his brother to make his move. The silence was so thick he nearly jumped at the small click the door made when the lock slid home.

Itachi stepped forward his naked chest pressing against Sasuke's thin undershirt. Heat flashed through Sasuke's body at the contact. He yearned for it so much he felt like he'd turn into a moaning begging puddle at his brother's feet.

Itachi's rough calloused hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the caring caress. The two leaned close lips parting in want but they stilled. They stood staring into one another's eyes, words passing through the look that could never be fully expressed out loud. Their warm breath the only thing passing between them, they knew they could not last with out the other.

Itachi wanted this so badly. The testosterone and adrenaline pumping through his body made him hot and needy. He leaned down sealing his lips over his brothers reveling in the sweet taste of the forbidden. He shuddered as he felt the younger groan from the tongue in his mouth that slowly ravished him.

Sasuke arched into his brother begging for those hand that had gripped the foil to take him and do his bidding. He got his wish when he felt a hand slide around his back drawing his closer into the washboard like chest and abs. He gasped as the hand that had so gently cupped his face, roughly gripped the hair at his nape and yank his head back. But the gasp soon turned into a stifled moan when he felt his Itachi's hot mouth cover his neck. The nips and nibbling making his knee goes weak.

Itachi rocked his hips forward into his brothers need, showing how much he wanted this too. He released his brother's neck from his torture and kissed him again before pulling back slightly. His lip quirked ever so slightly as he stared wantonly at the kissed bruised lips of his otouto.

"Please." Sasuke whispered pleadingly his teeth pulling at his bottom lip. Itachi's brow crinkled as he looked at those teeth.

"How many times have I told you to stop that?" Itachi asked before leaning down and sucking on the abused lip swiping his tongue across it before pulling back. He gave a love filled smile before pulling Sasuke behind him as he almost ran down the dark hallway. He knew the perfect place to continue this.


End file.
